This invention relates to spin-on coating of substrates. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a method to coat a substrate employing spin-on techniques in furtherance of lithographic patterning.
Spin-coating is a well known technique employed to form a layer of material upon a substrate. Often the material is deposited upon a surface having anisotropic topography in furtherance of producing a film having a planar surface disposed opposite to the substrate surface. The planarity of the material surface is highly desirable for several processes, e.g., deposition of resist material in furtherance of patterning. As a result, studies have been undertaken to understand the behavior of films formed during spin-coating. Peurrung and Graves in Film Thickness Profiles over Topography in Spin Coating, Journal of the Electrochemical Society, Vol. 138 No. 7 (1991), set forth a theoretical analysis of spin-coating wet films over anisotropic surfaces. Peurrung and Graves conclude that the presence of anisotropicity of the substrate surface makes problematic production of a planar material surface. Many attempts have been undertaken to obtain a planar material surface from material spin-coated on an anisotropic surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,110 discloses a technique to planarize an anisotropic substrate surface that involves forming a photoresist pattern in registration with a pattern of unelevated areas present on the substrate. The photoresist pattern has narrower lateral dimensions than an elevated pattern whereby registration is facilitated. The photoresist pattern is flowed to laterally expand the photoresist and mask the unelevated areas.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,926, one manner in which to overcome the drawbacks with multi-layer resists involves spreading a resin material over an anisotropic surface employing a dual spin cycle. The resin material is spread at a speed of approximately not less than 4000 revolutions per minute (rpm), preferably from 6000 to 8000 rpm, until build-up of the coating is detectable on a side wall of a topographical feature facing the centrifugal center of the spinning substrate. The spin speed is immediately reduced to less than 4000 rpm, preferably from about 1000 to 3500 rpm, and spinning is continued for a time sufficient to dry the coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,021 discloses a method of forming a planarized layer on a substrate by spin-coating a polymer over the substrate. Before the layer dries the substrate is heated in a pressure-controlled environment to control solvent loss while maintaining the polymer in a liquid state. After a predetermined interval of time, the substrate is cured in a standard conventional bake oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,424 discloses a method that includes contacting a material having a predetermined viscosity with an object having a flat surface. The material has a viscosity less than 1000 cp, and a flat surface is placed into contact with the material in such a manner that the material is planarized to a desired degree. The material is cured while in contact with the flat surface. The object is then separated from the material. The planarity of the planarizing material is then transferred into the underlying layer using conventional techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,750 discloses a method of forming a planarized interlevel dielectric layer over interconnects formed upon a frontside surface of an upper topography of a silicon wafer. An anisotropic silicon dioxide (oxide) layer is first deposited over the interconnects. A spin-on glass (SOG) layer is then formed over the anisotropic oxide layer. The liquid SOG material flows over the upper surface, filling narrow spaces without creating voids and producing a surface smoothing effect at isolated vertical edges. After curing of the SOG layer, a chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) process is applied to the frontside surface. The CMP process increases the planarity of the frontside surface by reducing surface heights of elevated features more so than surface heights in recessed areas. A need exists, however, to provide improved planarization techniques.